


Let There Be Light

by Tanith11



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: Poetry based on the Fellowship's journey as they face peril at every turn.





	Let There Be Light

Behold, nine there shall be,

On the path of darkness.

What perils will they see?

Let there be Light,

As they face unyielding foes.

Deep within the mines of Moria,

The feared are shrouded in shadows.

Let there be Light

Across the bridge of Khazad-dûm,

Down the great river Anduin,

Knowing one shall soon meet his doom.

Let there be Light

When all is dark and hope is lost

Guide the fellowship in their plight.

Let there be Light.


End file.
